1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for assisting visually impaired persons recognize products, and more particularly relates to devices and methods for assisting visually impaired persons obtain specific product information during shopping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various bar code scanning systems exist and the basic technology of bar code scanning is generally well known. Small hand held scanners have been developed, see for example Obata U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,185 issued Jun. 7, 1994, Sandor U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,972 issued Aug. 23, 1994, and Bard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,140 issued Apr. 25, 1995 all of which are incorporated herein by reference. None of the prior devices appear to be suitable for use by the visually impaired in product recognition or in assisting the visually impaired in obtaining product information during shopping.
Combining bar code recognition with speech synthesis has been taught for use as a teaching device wherein changeable memory modules including synthesized speech data developed to accompany corresponding printed lesson plans have been disclosed, see Coats U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,800 issued Jan. 5, 1993 which is incorporated herein by reference. The Coats' system however appears to not be adapted for use by the visually impaired for product recognition or for obtaining product information during shopping.
One problem that visually impaired shoppers often encounter when shopping in a market designed for people having full visual capabilities is that detailed product information such as brand, size, price and ingredients are not readily available without the assistance of another person to actually read the information for the container (label) of the product. This problem exists over a wide range of visual abilities ranging from blurred vision to complete blindness.
Consequently, there is a need for a device and related method for assisting visually impaired persons in obtaining product information during shopping or during other activities.